


Tension

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Tension

They broke up very abruptly. 

Since they were in love.

But they chased their dreams. 

Not caring about their happiness. 

But now they are reunited.

And feelings just come out.

It is a high school reunion.


End file.
